


【深海】善变

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 这是一个相互算计的青春疼痛故事。能接受的才能往下↓
Kudos: 19





	【深海】善变

1．  
“男人的本性就是贪财好色。”陈深半躺在病床上，爆炸的声音震得他耳膜发疼，不适感萦绕全身，脑中依旧留有挥之不去的眩晕，但这并不妨碍陈深谈条件。他是个精明的人，除了做戏之外，他从不会让自己处于任何弱势的境地。  
他跟许多人不同的是孑然一身了无牵挂，所以他才能办到别人办不到的事，说那些人做梦也不敢说的话。  
站在一旁的唐山海皱眉瞪着他，紧扣的雪白衣领下喉结上下滑动，压抑着愤怒连呼吸都比平时重了几分。  
陈深上下打量着有些失态的男人，张开嘴低声笑起来，露出雪白的牙。“而我不仅贪你的财，还要贪你的人。”悠闲夹在指间的小黄鱼如烟灰般悄无声息落在散发出消毒水味的棉被上，而他的手指轻点着顺着唐山海的手背来到手腕一把握住，微微施力让唐山海顺着他的力道单膝跪在床沿。  
“唐队长……”陈深直起身来，嘴角的笑容玩世不恭，他顶着唐山海厌恶的目光在年轻男人的耳边低声说道：“你不让我贪你，我可就要去贪你的老婆了。”  
被他牵住手的男人浑身一震，身体紧绷起来，猛地抬头对上陈深的眼，清楚地看见带笑的漆黑眼眸中深不见底的漩涡。  
唐山海冷哼，微微侧过头去显示出自己的不屑。“你这样说，纯粹是想要报复我，逞口舌之快？”  
“不。”陈深可不会承认根本的没有的事，对于有些话他一向诚实，比如现在他根本就没兴趣跟唐山海兜圈子。  
“我只是很好奇跟我有过一段的徐碧城最后为什么会选择你，你也看见了吧，她对我余情未了啊。况且……”陈深故意顿了顿，他注意到唐山海在听到他说‘余情未了’几个字的时候眼睛狠狠眨了一下。“她对我的感情，似乎比对你还深呀。”  
陈深的话明显戳中了唐山海的痛楚，年轻的男人不再侧着头故作镇定，连眼里都是怒火。  
“你！”  
“诶~”陈深起手握住唐山海捏紧拳头的手腕，悠闲地将纤长漂亮的手指一根一根掰开。“两句话说不通就动手可不符你唐少爷的作风，你动摇了，害怕了。”他紧攥住唐山海想要抽出的手腕，一字一顿道：“你心里清楚我说的都是实话。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“该闭嘴的人是你！”陈深压低的吼声在病房里依旧响亮清晰。“该消停的也是你！收了你那颗嫉妒的心。”  
唐山海一怔，如遭雷击。  
陈深说的很对，他确实嫉妒，因为自己的妻子心里想着别的男人。  
他呼吸不稳，思考良久终于选择示弱。他说：“你想要什么都冲我来，别伤害碧城。”  
回答他的是落在指尖的一吻，陈深摇摇头说：“我可不是一句话就能摆平的，你可是想要我的命呢。”  
唐山海深吸一口气，跪在床上支撑自己整个身体重量的膝盖开始发疼，他的身体也跟着微微发颤，他的心被陈深的彻底搅乱了，他碰上了一个无赖，可他有把柄在无赖手上，威胁完全不管用，别无他法。  
他的后背开始冒冷汗，浑身的力气也被抽干了，所以他才会如电影的画面一帧一帧倒下去，跌入陈深的怀里，进入他的圈套。  
“我的命可是很贵的。”陈深用下巴磨蹭唐山海梳得一丝不苟的头发，“把你自己赔给我够吗？”带茧的手指捏着唐山海后颈的软肉，随后一推唐山海让他双膝都跪上来，而他自己则好整以暇坐起身。  
他的眼睛始终盯着唐山海，一秒也没有移开，微笑着扬起下巴，道：“愣着干什么？脱呀。”他轻易地抓住了因为有了弱点才受制于他的贵公子。看着深蓝色的修身条纹西装从臂上滑落，然后是同样式的掐腰马甲，领带落到地上凌乱的衣物堆里，就剩一件雪白的衬衫。  
陈深将头探进唐山海半敞的衬衫里，一口含住嫩红的乳尖，还扎着输液管的手不怕疼似的粗鲁扯开唐山海的皮带，将他的西裤拉下来。  
他一边动作，嘴里吸得啧啧有声，同时还不忘含糊道：“你可真甜啊，唐~队长~”  
2.  
陈深在搅着一块糖，这块糖甜而不腻，糯而不粘，让他怎么吃都吃不够，怎么握住依旧觉得无比空虚。  
唐山海的呼吸变成了闷哼，丰润的嘴唇因齿关用力紧咬而鲜血淋漓，他就是一架任人摆布的钢琴，只有陈深用力按下琴键时他才会发出倔强细碎的呻吟。  
“唐队长……嗯？”陈深不停变着声调呼唤着他，手掌抹过唐山海汗湿的额发，掐着他扬起的下巴尖，顺着滑动的喉结，捻起胸前挺立的乳珠。  
陈深总会在每次语调的末尾用力，接着紧闭双眼的唐山海就会不可抑制的向后扬起头，他的双手交叉在头顶，几根手指用力勾住铁质的床栏。  
他的腿在不停抖着，随着陈深的动作踢蹬凌乱的棉被，然后在陈深缓慢地抚摸中蜷紧脚趾。  
陈深的手心盖住唐山海的膝盖骨，手臂勾住腿弯，最后把这条长腿紧紧盘在自己的腰际。  
“唐队长，不抓稳我，就不怕自己掉下去吗？”陈深贴着唐山海的脸道，呼吸就喷在近在咫尺的肌肤上，他又低声笑了起来，开怀的如同一个孩童。  
“咚。”他在唐山海耳边幼稚地模拟人体落地的声音，掩盖住肉体相撞的水声。  
“咚。”乐此不疲。  
“咚。”他闭上了眼，感受到唐山海的双臂颤巍巍地攀上自己的脖颈。  
“男人都是善变的，你说是吧，唐队长。”陈深停下来，两手撑在唐山海头侧，垂着头搭下来的额发虚虚地轻扫唐山海光洁的额头。  
唐山海一声不吭，依旧不肯睁开眼，在陈深的眼中来看唐山海绝对已经心乱如麻，所以他才会如此轻佻的调笑唐山海。  
被小看了。唐山海埋住一侧脸，嘴角往上勾了些许又强自压下去，令他的表情看上去奇怪又充满诡异的诱惑。  
陈深当然没注意到，此时这块糖几乎吸引了他全部的注意力。  
精明的男人在尝到甜头后也开始得意忘形了。  
唐山海习惯性地抿住唇，睫毛颤动着，这是他在思考对策时特有的反应。这一幕陈深恰好看到了，他沉溺于欲望中的神智稍微清醒，脸上露出一丝无奈的神情，身下人的脑袋在这个时刻居然还没有锈掉，他闷闷的加重顶入的力道，让这具修长的躯体因被狠狠刺穿而颤抖，继而低下头深深含住那丰润的唇。  
岂料就在两唇相接的那一瞬，一直故作乖顺的唐山海剧烈挣扎了起来，他比任何时候都不配合，扭头抗拒接吻。陈深腾出一只手强硬扳过他的下巴覆上去，嘴里尝到鲜血的味道也尝到了甜味，陈深惊奇地发现在情事上如此冷漠的唐山海竟然在一个吻上失控。  
陈深不知道的是那是因为他的吻充满了柔情，就如他在米高梅里投给每一个交际花的眼神一样，暧昧的，炙热的，恋慕着的假象。  
唐山海太能分清楚假象了，毕竟他根本从来就没得到过这种温情，当然一碰就知道是假的。他一直苦恋着徐碧城，所以他感受不到温情，感受不到爱。  
他感觉到柔软、炙烈、紧贴的温度，陌生的像一柄裹着蜂蜜的刀，本能的危机意识让他的身体下意识就做出了抵抗。  
陈深捏住他的下巴，手指用力到把那一块皮肤捏的发青，他恼恨唐山海的不配合，只有他自己知道这是他第一次亲人。  
陈深的吻似乎在告诉着唐山海，他嘴上的贪其实是借口，他的情才是真相。  
面对突然变得不一样的陈深，唐山海反而出现了迟疑。  
他愣了，不再合紧齿关，等陈深满足地将舌头从他的口腔里退出来，他依旧微微张着唇。  
陈深是何等人物，他可是个在床上依旧能分出心思算计人的混蛋，察觉到唐山海呆愣的反应时他就已经再次问到这句话：“所以男人都是善变的对吗？”说完就亲了亲唐山海的眼皮。  
……他满意地笑起来，唐山海回答他了。  
3.  
唐山海开始彻夜不归，他总会在下班之后将徐碧城安稳的送到家中后就会急急忙忙的再开车出去。谁也不知道他究竟是去干什么，76号里的人都以为他其实是去幽会柳美娜，大概是因为他最近总是跟这个漂亮的女人打得火热。  
有人总会感叹家世再好的男人依旧改不了骨子里劣根的天性，家里的花明明还香着，却要喜新厌旧去招惹野花。  
但事实却不是如此，毕忠良可比处里的任何人清楚，真正个唐山海打得火热的不是柳美娜，反而是陈深。  
他在76号门口逮到陈深时，这小赤佬刚刚从米高梅回来，带着从别人身上染的洋酒气和古龙水味道。  
那股味道跟唐山海身上的一模一样。  
毕忠良的确是找准了时机，陈深脸色带着疲倦，眼神却兴奋异常。  
“你又去鬼混了一晚？”毕忠良道。  
陈深打着呵欠绕过毕忠良往处里走，“老毕你也太烦了，嫂子都没你婆妈。”  
“你一整晚都跟唐山海在一起？”  
陈深并未回答他，反而嘟囔着要被尿憋死了得赶紧去放水。  
毕忠良不恼他的吊儿郎当也不再问，目送陈深走远，抬手打了手势，早就等在一旁的刘二宝赶紧上前来低声禀报。  
“陈深跟唐山海在米高梅跳了一夜的舞。”  
两个人选了一间敞亮的包间，跟着留声机里的音乐跳了一曲接着一曲。  
陈深的舞跳得极好，唐山海的舞也不遑多让，两人与其说是在跳舞更像是换了舞台的角力，谁都不认输，甚至在跳舞之前还为谁跳女步打了一架，惹得米高梅的老板唐小姐差点叫保镖将两人通通赶出去。  
“像是小赤佬干的事。”毕忠良哼笑，笑意凝在面皮未入眼底。  
行动处的事情总是很多，毕处长是个大忙人，可今天他愿意多花点时间来琢磨。  
琢磨跳了一夜舞的两个人，琢磨唐山海，也琢磨陈深。他觉得自己把唐山海看得透透的，可对于自己出生入死的兄弟，他琢磨不透。  
他问陈深:“你跟唐山海到底怎么回事？”  
得到陈深满不在乎的回答:“就那么回事呗。”  
毕忠良气得一哽:“我叫你去接近徐碧城，你去招惹别人丈夫是做什么！”  
陈深笑了，一如既往的玩世不恭。 “我就想知道徐碧城明明心里有我，又为什么偏偏要嫁给唐山海。”  
毕忠良道:“唐家高门大户，唐山海可是个金龟婿。”  
陈深听完啧啧摆手，“老毕你可太肤浅了。”他皱眉思考了一会才说:“男人都是善变的。” 毕忠良并不满意他的回答。 陈深无奈，故意咳嗽一声凑近毕忠良在他耳边压低声音道:“唐队长这个人呐，表里不一。”他背过身扯开自己的衣领给毕忠良看自己颈背上的抓痕。  
“可我就喜欢这样的表里不一，够劲儿。” 接到毕忠良怒其不争的眼神，陈深整理着衣领加了一句:“仅限于床上。”  
毕忠良警告陈深唐山海可能是军统派来的卧底，陈深一听更不在乎，他晃了晃脑袋振振有词一本正经胡说八道：“那有什么关系，我睡他我又不吃亏。”言罢还颇觉委屈，直说毕忠良管他太宽。  
毕忠良气不打一处来，卷起报纸就要朝陈深头上敲去，幸好陈森眼疾手快躲过一劫，一把抢过抖开报纸开始浏览今天的新闻，对毕忠良说的话通通点头，统一左耳进右耳出。  
“你就不怕跟丁士邨一样挨了美人一枪子儿？”毕忠良讲了这么多回头猛然发现陈深根本就没听进去，提着一口气差点没上来。  
“正好，我还没试过美人枪子儿的滋味呢。”  
陈深到底没个正形，毕忠良口水说干了，心也累了，挥挥手让陈深麻溜滚蛋。他叹了口气拉开椅子刚要坐下，立马又怒了，因为陈深旁若无人地拿走了他抽屉里的钱。  
毕处长骂道：“小赤佬干什么去！”  
“买花呀，送给李小男。”已经走到门边的陈深扬声道，那声传的极远，整个走廊的人都听到了。  
唐山海也听到了。  
他听到了，开门的手照旧平稳，钥匙轻响，一如既往挺直的脊背，从容不迫地走进办公室。


End file.
